O-O-H Child A Velociraptor Lullaby
by Persuasive Sabotager
Summary: - Inspired by the pic to the left. Blue, Delta, Charlie, and Echo are afraid of thunderstorms. Then again what kind of baby animal or human isn't? Owen should know since he is closing up his Bungalow in preparation for his four girls to freak out about it. And as usual, they do. Velociraptor style dog-pile, ripped favorite shirts, singing, & Dino baby's! NOW ON Ao3 TO READ WHENEVER
**Hello people!**

 **So... words, stuff, randomness, just read my word vomit already!**

 **This one is a bit longer than my other two so I hope you enjoy it. Leave me a note, yeah? Or not whatever do what you want, get a tattoo, go on a spontaneous road-trip to LA, just live and do something crazy or boring just do whatever.**

 **Anywaaaay... I will write into any fandom but I just happen to have a large fondness for Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Plus Chirs Pratt? Helloooo! You would have to be _dead_ not to appreciate some of his shirtless scenes.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing. Nadda. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Other synonyms for nothing ect... ect... ect...**

* * *

Owen had never been the nurturing type.

In fact he had been told that he was crass and rude on more than one occasion by a one Miss. Claire Dearing with who he had one unfortunate date that had probably been doomed from the start had he taken the time to think about it then.

He was a Navy dog and even before that he had never been particularly good at being mature, rather several times it was commented on that he was more like a giant adult child than a responsible mature adult.

So why had he been hired to raise and train a pack of Velocirapor's?

Well quite simply he just believed that Simon Masrani had a soft spot for him and perhaps the dolphins he had help train while he was enlisted in the Navy.

Either way none of that mattered because he had been chosen and hired and he was here doing his job to the best of his abilities.

Of course it also helped that he had always been rather fond of dinosaurs and that as a kid Velociraptor's had been his favorite, and that his job mainly consisted of occasionally feeding the four baby raptors under his care and the rest of the time playing with them.

It was fun, and honestly he didn't even consider it work since he saw his girls as his own kids even if he was sure human kids didn't bite you to show affection.

He was glad that Simon had that soft spot for him and that he didn't mind when he simply stated that he was taking the girls back to his Bungalow instead of the lab where they had been made.

He had to bond with them without any disruption or interruption from the outside if he was going to be their pack Alpha and train them.

That and if he felt creeped out and uncomfortable at the lab then he knew that the baby raptor's had to feel the same except it was probably twenty or so times worse for them.

Kids were extra sensitive that way or at least that was what the lady who had instructed his New Parent's teaching class had said during one of her lectures. Gary still wouldn't let it go that he had went to one of those things.

He may not be good with human kids or even want to be, but for his girls he was prepared to do almost anything.

Even suffer Barry's teasing and play nice with Vic Hoskins if it meant keeping his four girls safe and happy.

Before Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo the program had lost seven other batches of eggs because the scientists wanted to play God even more so than usual and so added too many of the wrong things results in two thirds of the eggs not hatching at all and the other third hatching but then died not an hour later.

He hadn't had as strong of an emotional attachment to any of them as he did his girls since he hadn't known them but he had still felt the loss of all those innocent lives wasted on nothing.

As soon as they had been checked over and pronounced healthy he had frankly and a bit rudely told everyone that he was taking them home, picked all four of them up into his arms and with everyone watching him, left without a single backwards glance.

That had been three months ago.

Three very long, very tiring, and very rewarding months ago and now all four of his girl were tall enough that their heads reached just above his knee's.

They were nearly too big anymore for him to pick them up and carry them around and as of a week ago all four of the girl had decided that his bed was no long big enough for all of them and him to sleep in it together thus kicking him out and making him crash on the floor.

Never mind the fact that one by one every night they each without flaw or hesitation made their way off the bed and either snuggled up against him or all piled on top of him to fall asleep again.

It made for a very sore neck and back and four very moody young female Velociraptor's if he got it into his mind to shift them off and away from him and make his way back onto his bed.

Some nights were worse than other, like when there was a storm or after a trip to the lab for a check up, those ones guaranteed them playing the part of the bottom of a Velociraptor pile, which always involved by default sharp claws, tiny teeth, and uncomfortable scales scratching against his skin.

In other words it gives a whole new meaning to the awkward morning after.

Unluckily, yesterday he had taken them to the Lab's again for another check up, which of course put them all in ill moods for the day and the Control Center had warned everyone of another storm coming in tonight.

Thus why he was still awake when he was pretty much dead on his feet at one in the morning, sealing up his Bungalow and pretty much tying down the hatches which mainly consisted of hiding awake breakable and sharp thing that could harm his girls when they wake up from the storm and start freaking out and running around.

The girls fell asleep hours ago but he knows that the moment they hear the distant sound of thunder they will be on him like Rexy and her first meal of the day, which is to say not pretty and sure to leave some bruises and claw marks because even though they do try to be careful not to draw blood they still seem to think that they should be held when they want him to hold them and if doesn't pick them up fast enough they will attempt and succeed in climbing him like a tree.

And seeing as Velociraptor's were not meant or built to climb vertical planes it always without fail left him with reddened and slightly bloody scrapped up rail road track like claw marks on his skin and whatever clothing he had been wearing at the time shredded beyond hope of ever being repaired.

He has lost so many of his favorite shirts and pants to them it's just not funny anymore, not even Charlie's cute little face and falsely innocent reptilian eyes could make up for his lost Rolling Stones T-Shirt that he had had since he was sixteen.

His prediction was right because not five minutes after he was bemoaning the absence of his old favorite shirt now nonexistent existence he heard the far off rumble of thunder in the distance, and not even five _seconds_ after that he was suddenly knocked down onto his back by four scaly pint sized bodies that were his currently terrified girls.

If was wasn't currently being crushed to the ground by four baby Velociraptor's and feeling as if he would never be able to suck any air back into his lungs ever he might have found his situation amusing, but as it was, he didn't. Sure, he was sure that Barry would find his current predicament down right bloody hilarious but he didn't seeing as he was more concerned with pushing them all off of him so he could breath again.

It was a task his girls seemed to be taking an unnatural joy in thwarting.

After nearly ten minute off nearly pointless struggling on his part and nervous and excited yips and chirps on Blue, Delta, Charlie, and Echo's parts he finally managed to maneuver the five of them so that two of his girls were curled up on each side of him with their tail and or their heads resting on top of his body.

He knew that it was still going to be quite a while until the storm moved away and settled down and even longer until his girls would go back to sleep -if they even did at all- but he knew just the thing to get them calmed down enough to at least relax some in the mean time. And that was to sing them his favorite song which he had coincidentally sung to them when they were still in their eggs.

 _"Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things are gonna get easier_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things'll get brighter_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things are gonna get easier_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things'll get brighter_  
 _Some day, yeah_  
 _We'll get it together and we'll get it all done_  
 _Some day_  
 _When your head is much lighter_  
 _Some day, yeah_  
 _We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_  
 _Some day_  
 _When the world is much brighter_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things are gonna be easier_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things'll get be brighter_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things are gonna be easier_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things'll get be brighter_

 _Some day, yeah_  
 _We'll get it together and we'll get it all done_  
 _Some day_  
 _When your head is much lighter_  
 _Some day, yeah_  
 _We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_  
 _Some day_  
 _When the world is much brighter_  
 _Some day, yeah_  
 _We'll get it together and we'll get it all done_  
 _Some day_  
 _When your head is much lighter_  
 _Some day, yeah_  
 _We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_  
 _Some day_  
 _When the world is much brighter_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things are gonna get easier_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things'll get brighter_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things are gonna get easier_  
 _Ooh-oo child_  
 _Things'll get brighter_  
 _Right now, right now"_

Even before he reached the end of the song his girls had already stared to doze off their bodies relaxing against his almost entirely. They weren't quite all the way asleep but were calmed down enough for Charlie to start purring and for Blue to curl up around his head.

It was nice, normal. They were his family and he was their's as well. They didn't care if he acted immature and like a grown kid or that he didn't have a quarter of a nurturing bone in his body and yet he was still their Alpha and they were his Pack.

In a sense it was almost as if this was what he was meant to do, spend his days play with and teaching four young Velociraptpor's. It was nice, this feeling of family and home. It was moment like this right after he got done singing his girls into sleep that he felt the lightest. Like nothing could bring him down as long as he had them.

His life was very near perfect and it was all because of his girls.

 _"(You just wait and see how things are gonna be)"_

* * *

 **So leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking about writing another JW fic soon but you never know since my phases tend to go all over the place rapidly.**

 **Leave a review, comment, talk to me, like it, follow it or whatever.**

 **Peace! ;p**

 **Persuasive Sabotager**


End file.
